A and K Chapter 79: Mockingbirds
As Kei awakes, he places his hand on his head. He remember his final moments of consciousness quite vividly. Saki: You’re coming with me. Kei: And if I refuse? Saki: Sorry, but you lost your choice in the matter. Saki whispered something quietly and next thing Kei knew a bright light had engulfed him. After that, he remembers nothing. Kei: Damn. I don’t know enough about Saki to know what had happened… ???: Kei? Kei opens his eyes and looks around. He was trapped in a cage that was suspended. Next to him, in a separate cage was his mother, Kokoa. Kei: Mom! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Kokoa: I’m quite alright, honey. Do you know where we are? Kei: Don’t have the foggiest… At that moment, Saki walks into the room. Saki: Good about time you awoke. She throws a switch nearby the door, and with a loud heave, the cages slowly begin to descend. Just barely before reaching the ground, they stop and Saki throws a single plate of food within each cage. Saki: Food’s up. Kei is a bit surprised. On the plate, a roll, a juice box, and some chips. Kei: (Thinking) She’s feeding us? I don’t understand. What purpose does it serve to feed a captive? Are we more than simply hostages to her? Saki: Your brain must be going a mile a minute. Perhaps I should simply take the food I offered you, Kei? Kei: No. I will eat. Saki: Good. With that, Saki turns around hits the switch and the cages ascend once more. She leaves, closing the door behind her. Kei: Has she been feeding you mom? Kokoa: Yes, I wasn’t always in this cage, however. Kei: You weren’t? Kokoa: No, we enjoyed cups of tea, meaningful conversation, but whenever she knew of another man stopping by, she’d apologize for having to place me in a cage. Kei: (Thinking) Not sure if she likes women more than men, or if there is a method to her madness. Kokoa: What happened to you Kei? Why do you have so many banadages? Kei: Bandages? Kei looks at his hands, and then notices it. All of his wounds had been bandaged up. Kei: (Thinking) Okay, I take that back. Kei grabs the plastic plate and slowly takes a bite of the roll. Elsewhere, Shigure is pacing back and forth behind the couch. Attempts to calm her down had been fruitless. Yui and Rie sit in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do. There is a loud thud in the grass behind the house. When they reach the backyard, there sits Hitomi, rubbing her backside. Hitomi: Really got work on portal positioning. Alexandria: Miss Arisu! Alexandria goes and gives her a hug. Hitomi: Good to see you too Alexandria. Dai: Who are you? Hitomi: My apologies for the disruption. For those of you that do not know me, my name is Hitomi. I’m a friend of Miwa’s and the apprentice under Rachel. Rie: Who in the world is Rachel? Alexandria: She’s an observer, which means she already knew this would happen! Hitomi: Actually Kei had put a contingency plan in place as well. Hitomi motions to the box. Yui: What did he have put in place? Hitomi opens the box and takes out two metallic guns. The two guns had a smooth exterior and were shaped similarly to what Noel’s weapons once were. There were no bullets inside as the grips on the handle of the gun would use the energy of the wielder. Hitomi: From Kokonoe. Alexandria: Whoa… Yui: You’re giving her weapons? Don’t you think that’s a bad idea? Hitomi: This was the plan. Kokonoe has the weapons ready. Rie: Who in the world is Kokonoe? Yui: You don’t know? She’s the two-tailed scientist for sector seven! Rie: Oh. Hitomi: As for Yui and Rie, Kei asked for weapons for the two of you as well. Kei believes these weapons to be best suited to your abilities. Hitomi pulls out a six-foot staff. The edges of it were white while everything in between the two edges were black. Hitomi hands off the staff to Yui. Yui: A staff huh? I’ve seen this in cartoons before but never used one. She tries to rotate it slowly, but easily hits herself on the head. Rie can’t help but snicker. Hitomi: (As she pulls it out) And for Rie… Hitomi pulls out two majestic fans made of metal. The design on the fan was one of Rie’s. Rie: (Stunned) He...used the design from one of my outfits? Isao: The fan is truly a majestic weapon. The iron fan has quite a history to it. Sadly, it isn’t used by a lot of people anymore. Rie: I would be honored to have these fans as my weapons. Hitomi: It is also important to understand these weapons are like Kei’s as well. Rie: Like Kei’s? But his is a sword. Hitomi: These weapons are ‘Arma Virtus’ Weapons. Loosely translated to Virtuous Weapons. Yui: Virtuous Weapons? Hitomi: Because of weapons like the Nox Nyctores, it became necessary to create weapons that were not going to steal anything from the wielder, but still maintained the same sort of power to fight against people who’d use weapons of that nature. These weapons, the Nox Nyctores, could do unspeakable things to their wielders, from making them go insane, to stealing their very body parts for use. Isao: If I may, Hitomi, if these weapons are similar to the Nox Nyctores, should we assume that these weapons require the use of Ars Magus. Hitomi: Yes, they did. While these weapons do require some Ars Magus proficiency, the group of you were determined to have the proficiency to be able to wield these sorts of weapons. These weapons are attuned to your own energy. When you touched them, they became yours. Be wary, however, without the proper training and continued practice, over-use of this weapon can cause serious consequences. Isao: Only use these weapons for actual fights. Training should be used with similar weapons. Hitomi: Indeed, proper knowledge of how to wield your weapon. That is what the three of you must strive for. Your sister Mai, also has one. Yui: Mai has an arma virtus weapon? Already? Hitomi: An initial prototype, yes. ‘Infinitus civitatibus: Nenet’ Rie: And what are our weapon’s names? Hitomi: For Alexandria, ‘Cubiculum potentia: Azaela Alexandria: Azaela… Hitomi: For Yui, ‘Arbitratrio pollentia: Hitoshi’ Yui: Hitoshi, huh? Hitomi: And for Rie, ‘Comptus gratia: Sadie’ Rie: ...interesting… Hitomi: Now that you know what your weapon’s names are, you should only use them in a case where you have no other choice. You’ll note that Kei only uses his weapon when he has no choice. He only uses his sword because if he didn’t, he’d be in trouble. So please take caution. Yui: We’ll take caution, Miss Hitomi. Alexandria: You can’t stay? Hitomi: Sadly I cannot. I have to return to training. Miss Rachel does not like it when I shirk from my training. Alexandria: Is Miss Rachel truly that strict? Hitomi: Strict? I wouldn’t say that. She just expects you to understand that there is a time to be serious. If I am to become a good observer, I need to study all I can. Alexandria: Okay. I’m glad you could visit. Hitomi: Please take care of yourself. With that, Hitomi leaves through another portal. Back at the location with Kei, he watches as Saki brings the cells down. She goes up to the cells. Saki: I’d like the plates please. Kei and Kokoa quietly do so. Saki: Thank you for at least being quiet. Kei: Tell me Saki, what’s the point of these cages? Saki: You’re bait. Kei: ...Bait… Saki: I have a plan for your protégés. Kei: You’re going to fight Alexandria? She’s years younger than you! Saki: Not just her. Kei: Why? What’s the point? Saki: You’ll find out soon enough. Kei: Then fill me in. Saki sighs. She stares at Kei, and Kei stares right back. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter